Le Quotidien du Babysitter Royal du Royaume de Kouka
by harukatana
Summary: Un jour pluvieux dix ans plus tôt, au Château du Dragon Écarlate, Yona, Soo-won et un certain Capitaine de la Garde Royale se retrouvent coincés ensemble. Que pourrait-il bien arriver ? (French Translation of 'The Everyday Life of Kouka Kingdom's Royal Babysitter')


**Notes de l'auteur:** Voici un petit cadeau pour les fans français d'Akatsuki no Yona. Cette fiction n'est autre que la traduction française de 'The Everyday Life of Kouka Kingdom's Royal Babysitter'. J'espère que ce petit oneshot vous plaira, la traduction m'a donner du fil à retordre (merci aux temps ^_^ argh ce que je déteste ça !). J'ai hésité pour le titre de Soo-won, laisser Lord ou Seigneur ? Je trouvais Lord beaucoup plus beau mais bon, c'est une fiction Française alors faut faire avec Seigneur Lol. N'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

 _ _Château du Dragon Écarlate, dix ans plus tôt.__

"J'en peux plus, Je déteste cette pluie !" dit la Yona de six ans en boudant.

"Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose pour y remédier Yona." répondit Soo-won.

"Mais je m'ennuie, je m'ennui T-E-L-L-E-M-E-N-T ! On ne peut pas jouer dehors à cause de la pluie, et il pleut depuis des jours !" se plaignait t-elle.

"Alors pourquoi on n'essaierait pas un nouveau jeu, un jeu auquel on peut jouer à l'intérieur ?"

"Quoi ?! Tu en connais un ?" Dit Yona avec surprise. De l'excitation pouvait être perçue à la fois dans ses orbes violets et dans sa voix.

"Oui, il faut trois personnes pour y jouer" répondit Soo-won.

"Mais … on n'est que deux, alors on ne peut pas y jouer" dit-elle déçue, toute trace d'excitation perdue.

"Hein, on n'est pas déjà trois ?" souria Soo-won en pointant du doigt dans la direction du captaine de la garde royale qui se tenait debout près de la porte depuis tout ce temps.

 _ _Quoi?! oh non ... la tempête arrive.__ _Pensa le Joo-doh de vingt-quatre ans_ lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes enfants lui souriant et courant vers lui.

"Joo-doh joue avec nous" demanda la Princesse en agrippant sa manche de ses petites mains.

"Je ne le ferais pas Princesse Yona, Je suis içi pour veiller sur vous, pas pour jouer avec vous, allez donc demander à un serviteur."

"Tu es si froid Joo-doh, tu es toujours grincheux, c'est pas drôle !"

"Était-ce votre façon de me demander poliment de jouer avec vous ? Parce que c'est toujours non."

Soo-won regarda Joo-doh et lui fit signe de se baisser. Soo-won se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à l'oreille du garde royal. "Allez Joo-doh, le Roi ne sera pas content si la Princesse venait à être malheureuse."

"Seigneur Soo-won c'est ..." il prit en considération ce que le jeune prince blond venait de dire et imagina toute la scène. _Ce serait tellement ennuyeux_ _ _, argh ces deux gamins !__

"… très bien, jouons à votre jeu stupide" dit-il vaincu.

"Vraiment ? Yay ! merci Joo-doh, tu es le meilleur, je t'adore !" cria Yona en enlaçant les jambes de Joo-doh.

"Oui, oui.." Même si il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, il était en réalité très heureux d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de sa protégée et de voir l'affection qu'elle lui portait.

"Donc, Seigneur Soo-won allez vous nous expliquer les règles de ce jeu ?"

"Oui. C'est un jeu où quelqu'un vous donne deux options. Ca se joue à tour de rôle. Pour ce qui est des deux options, vous avez soit le choix entre vérité, où une question vous est posée et devez répondre honnêtement, ou alors action, où il vous est demandé de faire quelque chose et devez le faire. Si vous choisissez d'abandonner, vous serez éliminé et devrez attendre le prochain tour pour rejouer. Cependant, vous avez le droit de passer votre tour deux fois avant d'être éliminé. Assez simple n'est-ce pas ?"

 _ _Argh pourquoi ai-je accepté de jouer à ce stupide jeu. J'ai déjà mal à la tête. Je vais le regretter.__

"Ca semble simple, mais si je ne comprends pas vous m'aiderez, donc tout ira bien" ajouta Yona avec un sourire.

"Alors Yona, Joo-doh, commençons à jouer. Je vais commencer pour vous montrer comment faire."

"Yona, action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité !" elle répondit enjouée.

"Quand as tu demander pour la dernière fois un bijoux comme cadeau d'anniversaire ?"

"Um .. ah je sais ! C'était l'année dernière, je voulais un accessoire pour cheveux."

"Okay, à ton tour maintenant Yona. Tu peux demander à l'un d'entre nous."

"Okay ! Bon Joo-doh, je vais te poser la question puisque tu semble t'ennuyer: action ou vérité ?"

 _ _Que vais-je choisir ?elle peut me demander de faire n'importe quoi si je choisi action, très bien, jouons la sécurité.__ "Vérité."

"Um, c'est un peu embarrassant mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé donc Joo-doh, est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?"

 _ _Quoi ?! De toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu poser, c'est celle ci qu'elle a choisit ?! ... Bon ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret donc..__ "Non Princesse Yona, je ne suis amoureux de personne."

"Hein, pourquoi ? Tu es génial, gentil et fort même si tu es grincheux ! Pourquoi les femmes ne veulent pas être ton épouse ?"

"Oui Joo-doh explique nous pourquoi " ajouta Soo-won en rigolant.

 _ _Ces gamins !__ " Oi ! Je n'ai jamais dit que les femmes ne veulent pas- argh ce n'est pas la question ! Je ne suis amoureux de personne car ce serait un poid et je ne pourrais plus accomplir mon devoir envers la couronne. Satisfait ?"

"Oh ... je vois, mais ça semble triste."

"Peu importe, Je suppose que c'est mon tour maintenant." _Je n'arrive pas croire que je suis en train de jouer à ce jeu idiot avec des enfants_ _._ "Action ou vérité?"

"Action !" elle répondit avec enthousiasme.

"Wow, tu es si courageuse Yona !" Yona rougît au compliment venant de son bien aimé Soo-won.

 _ _Génial, et que suis-je supposé demander à la Princesse de faire maintenant ?__ _Voyant que Joo-doh luttait pour trouver quelque chose, Soo-won lui chuchota une idée à l'oreille._

 _ _Bon, ça devrait aller si ce n'est que ça__ "Princesse Yona, montrez nous une danse qui vous a été apprise."

"D-d'accord, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de rire !" dit-elle avec ses joues devenant rouges.

"Oui, oui"

"Fais de ton mieux Yona !"

Et elle commença à danser. La danse était assez difficile à réaliser et Yona trébucha plusieurs fois, mais elle n'abandonna pas et persévéra. _La_ _ _Princesse peut être mignonne et très têtue parfois .__ Joo-doh à cette pensée laissa un sourire lui traverser le visage.

"Ca y est, j'ai terminé" dit-elle légèrement essoufflée.

"Yay ! Tu as été géniale Yona ! N'est-ce pas Joo-doh ?"

"Oui, c'était une danse magnifique." _Mettons de côté le fait qu'elle ait trébuché, elle a vraiment fait de son mieux_ _ _.__

"A mon tour, à mon tour !"

"Joo-doh, action ou vérité ?"

"Action"

"Demande moi quelque chose que tu as toujours voulu savoir."

"Quoi, tu peux faire ça Soo-won ?"

"L'action n'est elle pas supposée concerner la personne interrogée ?" demanda l'homme plus agé.

"Non, pas nécessairement." répondit-il avec un sourire .

 _ _Bon, je suis hors de danger … pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que j'aurais aimé ce que le Prince me réservait. Il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le prétend. Ça aurait pu finir en une scène très embarrassante.__

"Alors Joo-doh, y a t-il quelque chose que tu aurais toujours voulu demander à Soo-won ?"

"Non, pas vraiment." _Un serviteur ne pose pas de question_ _ _, il obéit.__

"Allez Joo-doh, je n'ai pas encore pu jouer depuis que nous avons commencé, Je commence à m'e-n-n-u-y-e-r!" dit-il en imitant Yona.

"Très bien, donnez moi un instant et laissez moi y réfléchir."

Près de cinq minutes s'étaient passées et Joo-doh avait enfin trouver sa question. "Seigneur Soo-won, quel genre d'homme voulez-vous devenir ?"

"Hein ? C'est une question difficile Joo-doh, n'est-ce pas Soo-won ?"

"Non, elle n'est pas si difficile. Je veux devenir quelqu'un qui est capable d'aider les autres, de se battre pour eux et de les protéger. Et je veux être un guerrier courageux, comme père. Il est mon modèle."

 _ _Cétait attendu venant de vous Seigneur Soo-won. Comme je le pensais, vous serez un homme bon. J'ai de grandes attentes vous concernant.__

* * *

Le jeu a continué pendant une heure avant de réellement se terminer.

"Wow, c'était vraiment amusant" dit le jeune blond.

"Oui, je me suis amusée comme une folle, Et toi Joo-doh ?"

"Ça a été… j'imagine ?"

"Aah !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yona ?"

"La pluie! Elle a enfin cessée de tomber !" cria t-elle joyeusement.

"C'est pas vrai ! On s'est tellement amusés qu'on a pas remarqué qu'il ne pleuvait plus ! C'est génial !" dit-il en rigolant.

"Huh ? Pourquoi êtes vous tous les deux si heureux ?"

"Par-parcequ'on peut enfin jouer dehors !" ont dit Yona et Soo-won en se levant et courant vers la porte.

"Merci d'avoir joué avec nous Joo-doh !"

"Princesse Yona, Seigneur Soo-won soyez prudents si vous allez jouer dehors, le sol sera glissant et dangereux après qu'il eût autant plu !"

"On le sera !" dit-ils à l'unisson alors que leurs voix pouvaient déjà être entendues depuis la fin du couloir.

"Grands dieux! Ces gamins peuvent vraiment être fatiguants. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je dois me remettre au boulot."

* * *

"Wow, Soo-won regarde ça !" cria t-elle en demandant à Soo-won de venir la rejoindre.

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Regarde, les gouttes de pluie sur cette feuille ressemblent à des pierres précieuses !" Le soleil tant attendu reflétait sa lumière à travers chaque goutte d'eau, les faisant ressemblées à de petites billes de cristal.

"C'est vraiment magnifique." dit-il en souriant. " Cherchons d'autres belles choses dans le jardin, je suis sûr qu'il y en a plein !"

"D'accord !"

Ils ont cherché dans le jardin tout entier pendant des heures, Joo-doh était déjà passé à côté d'eux quelques fois et pouvait entendre leurs rires. __Certains d'entre nous s'amusent au moins__ pensa t-il, en souriant,sachant que ces protégés étaient heureux et s'amusaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à les regarder, puisqu'il était comme à son habitude débordé. Et il s'en alla, marchant vers l'intérieur du château, portant de nombreux rapports officiels.

...

"Joo-doh" dit le Roi Il. "Tu peux faire une pause, cela fait des heures que tu travailles."

"Mais, il y a encore tant de choses à faire et-"

"Joo-doh, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Min-soo va m'aider à finir, d'autre part il y aura encore du travail demain. J'ai besoin que tu sois efficace."

"Très bien, je comprends votre Majesté." Répondit-il en éxécutant une révérance avant de sortir de la pièce. _Donc je peux me détendre_ _ _hein ? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?__

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps au capitaine de la guarde royale pour faire son choix. Il décida que ce sera bien de se détendre dehors, puisque le soleil avait enfin daigné se montrer. Il alla se détendre d'un côté du jardin, s'assit et but une tasse de thé aux herbes qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Le thé dégageait une odeur forte, le goût l'était tout autant. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre davantage. Même si il était du côté opposé du plus grands jardin du château, Joo-doh pouvait encore entendre les rires du Prince et de la Princesse. _Est-ce qu'il leur seulement arrive d'être fatigué_ _ _?__

"Attends Yona, soit prudente, c'est dangereux !" dit Soo-won avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. __Dangereux ? Que fait donc la Princesse ?__

"Ça ne l'est pas je t'assure, attends un peu, je vais l'avoir".

"Yona c'est trop haut, et si tu tombes ?" _ _Haut ? Tomber ?__ C'est à ce moment que Joo-doh ouvrit les yeux et décida de se lever afin de les rejoindre.

Il n'a pas eu à chercher loin pour les trouver. Cependant, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il verrait la Princesse dans un tel endroit. Là-bas, la Princesse était grimpée à un petit arbre, ses mains essayaient d'atteindre une magnifique fleur bleue foncé qui poussait sur une des branches de l'arbre.

"Je l'ai !" dit-elle. Toutefois,avant d'avoir pu le remarquer, ses pieds avaient glissés sur le tronc humide et glissant."kyaa !"

"Yona !"

"Princesse !" cria Joo-doh qui se mit immédiatement à courir dans sa direction. _ _C'est trop tard, je suis trop loin !__

Soo-won ouvra en grand ses bras afin de rattraper sa cousine entrain de tomber. Qu'il a heuresement réussi à rattraper en plein vol.

Ils étaient maintenant tous deux allongés sur le sol, côte à côte.

"Yona, tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?"

"Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville" dit-elle avec des yeux larmoyants "mais tu m'as protégée, alors m-merci." En entendant ça, Joo-doh était légèrement soulagé. _Dieu merci_ , _ _elle ne s'est pas fait trop mal.__

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier idiote." Puis ils ont tous deux éclater de rire. Enfin, ça c'était avant que Joo-doh n'apparaissent au dessus d'eux en ayant l'air très en colère.

"Oh, J-Joo-doh"

Ils se sont immédiatement relevés. Ils étaient couverts de boue et avaient quelques feuilles coincées dans leurs cheveux.

"Princesse Yona, Seigneur Soo-won."

"O-oui ?" ils ont tous deux répondu clairement effrayés par la réprimande qui allait leur tomber dessus. Toutefois, le regard de Joo-doh s'adoussit, il avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'en colère.

"Je vous ai dit que le sol serait glissant et dangereux après qu'il eut plu."

"Dé-désolé Joo-doh." répondit Soo-won.

"Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste te donner la fleur mais-"

"Cette fleur ? Vous dîtes que vous l'avez cueillie parce que vous vouliez me le donner ?" Yona hocha la tête.

 _ _Argh c'est trop__ _mignon_ "Je vois. Merci Princesse, je suis ravi. Mais s'il vous plaît, soyez prudente la prochaine fois."

"Oui, promis."

Joo-doh prit la Princesse aux yeux larmoyants dans ses bras et teint la main du Prince.

"Huh ? Où vas t-on Joo-doh?"

"Nous allons s'occuper de la cheville tordue de la Princesse. Et tant qu'on y est, vous allez tous les deux prendre un bain. Ce n'est pas approprié pour un Prince et une Princesse d'être couverts de boue, J'irai vous chercher des vêtements propres."

Les deux cousins ont hoché la tête et répondu par un oui presque inaudible.

"Joo-doh" dit Yona, qui poussa l'homme à la regarder.

"Oui?"

"M-merci" et elle déposa un petit bisous sur sa joue en rougissant. Soo-won ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire légèrement à cette vue.

 _ _Ces deux gamins, même si ils peuvent être vraiment ennuyeux, ils peuvent également être assez travail n'est pas si mal en fin de compte.__

"Quand vous voulez Princesse."

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?


End file.
